villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dennis (SpongeBob SquarePants)
Dennis the Hitman, 'mainly known as '''Dennis '''is the secondary antagonist of ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. He is an assassin who was sent by Plankton to stop SpongeBob and Patrick from finding King Neptune's crown. He was voiced by Alec Baldwin who also played Makunga, Nicholas Kudrow, Larry Quinn and Donald Trump. Description He was an assassin who was hired by Sheldon J. Plankton to kill SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. The reason being that Plankton stole King Neptune's crown, sold it to a forbidden land called Shell City and framed Eugene H. Krabs for the crime so Neptune threatened to execute Mr. Krabs (via burning by fire) unless the crown was to be retrieved within a period of six days; Plankton, obviously, wanted Krabs to die of a painful and wrongful execution, and upon learning SpongeBob's and Patrick's journey to get the crown back, he knew that Neptune would discover that Plankton was the thief, so he sent Dennis after them. SpongeBob and Patrick encountered Dennis for the first time during the middle of their journey. Dennis was about to crush them with his "big" spike boot, only to be crushed by the Cyclops's "bigger boot". After what happened at Shell City, SpongeBob and Patrick escape and ride on the backside of David Hasselhoff, who speedily swims through the ocean in order to send them back to Bikini Bottom. During the middle of the swim, SpongeBob and Patrick see the boot of the Cyclops that he stepped on Dennis with. It stops behind his foot and lifts back to show Dennis, who is squished into a green pulp like Plankton always does when somebody steps on him. Dennis then detaches from the boot and onto Hasselhoff, revealing that he is still alive. He tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick, but fails yet again. He was knocked out by a catamaran that Hasselhoff swam under, never to be seen or heard from again by the viewers. Personality Dennis is mean, cruel, greedy, violent, uncaring, murderous, malevolent, devilish, threatening, fierce, manipulative, sociopathic, cold-blooded, brutal, vicious, cunning, sadistic, psychotic, uncompromising, temperamental, duplicitous, iniquitous, prejudicial, psychopath, vituperative, unpleasant, merciless, hateful, and ruthless. He is a selfish, menacing, loathsome, traitorous, destructive, bloodthirsty, and opprobrious assassin who supposedly tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick and prevent them from bringing the crown to King Neptune. He is also very culpable, dangerous, scandalous, blameworthy, cantankerous, hypercritical, and unscrupulous, so he loves hunting and killing anyone he is hired to kill. One of his most abominable plans is when he tries to prevent them from bringing the crown to King Neptune. Gallery Spongebob_Villain_-_Dennis (2).jpg Dennis_(The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie).png Char 25254.jpg 3983725_std.jpg|"Don't worry, this'll only hurt '''a lot!" mustace.jpg|Dennis growing a mustache SBSP___Dennis_and_the_Evil_Pla_by_kamijo.png Dennis_in_middle_of_peeling_off_bigger_boot.png|Dennis, in blob form, getting himself off the Cyclops' boot for his revenge haha.JPG|Dennis, having smashed shades and ripped clothes, comes back for revenge and returns to carry off where he left off after getting stepped on by The Cyclops before killing SpongeBob and Patrick! did you miss me.png|"Did you miss me?" guts.png 110lp.jpg|Dennis' presumed death Trivia *As The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was originally stated to be the series finale of the show, Dennis was never seen again. *Despite being Plankton's minion, Dennis never interacted with his boss on-screen though due to that Plankton seems to have trust with Dennis into preventing SpongeBob and Patrick from getting Neptune's crown and by the fact that Dennis wants to kill SpongeBob and Patrick and was also aware that Plankton stole the crown hinting that they might be on good terms. They may also have some things in common, like when both of them get crushed, they become green blobs. *He also can breathe outside of water without any trouble. Although this could be because he was under a boot for some time and the boot sped through the water, thus giving Dennis more moisture. *He resembled Plankton after he was crushed by the Cyclops. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Assassin Category:Barbarian Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thugs Category:Outlaws Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains